


Chemistry

by Justbeyourself205



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justbeyourself205/pseuds/Justbeyourself205
Summary: Short little one shot thing





	Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t posted anything in literally a year so here, it’s short but that’s fine

It was drunk sex, starting out with a simple touch. Though, neither could deny the chemistry.

It's not like Gerard could think about anything else when Frank was kissing him. And definitely not when Frank was rolling his hips desperately, riding Gerard, head tilted back and moaning.

He was truly Gerard's in that moment, his to touch and his to please. The alcohol didn't help their case either.

The alcohol just made them daring enough to act on the little touches and flirting. It was fast and hard and way more passionate than anything either of them had experienced. It was desperate, their bodies moving together as if created to do so.

There was no thoughts of anyone else. No thoughts of consequences. Just them two, together. And they woke up tangled together. Sore and awkward.


End file.
